


Firsts

by AwayLaughing



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Complete, Fireworks, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwayLaughing/pseuds/AwayLaughing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hatsuseppun,” he said, “it's the local tradition. Tsuki advised me that it's best for renewing a relationship or helpful in encouraging a new one.”</p><p>After all, new years is the time for firsts and fresh starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noodlerface](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=noodlerface).



> This story is based off the picture by noodlerface below.
> 
> The place mentioned here in does not exist in Naruto canon, it's a village idea I had for a different Naruto fic which is sort of waiting in the wings. The characters Tsuki and Seiran, likewise, are OCs for that fic.

Shikamaru leaned against the door to the Komadori ryokan, hand wrapped loosely around a steaming mug of local green tea. Though it was far into the night, the tiny village was bustling, people grouped together enjoying food and singing some of the local. A group of monks were clustered around a large slightly frosted bell, currently doing their best to clear it off. To his left, a group of children lead by Seiran were whispering and shooting him glances. Amused, the jōnin hid his smile in his cup and almost missed Sakura coming up next to him.

 

“Eimei has invited us to hatsugama,” she said. She looked wonderful, Shikamaru thought, dressed in an extremely vibrant furisode which was, naturally, covered in a multitude of flowers. “I accepted for all of us.” Shikamaru nodded. Hatsugama, the first tea ceremony of the year, was important even in Konoha, he imagined in a place like Taiyohashi, isolated but beautiful, it was a staple.

 

“You look good,” he said, taking another sip of his tea, and Sakura beamed at him.

 

“Thank you,” she said. “Though I can't say you look much different.” Shikamaru grinned at the slightly reprimanding tone.

 

“Not true,” he said in mock offence. “I have a haori,” he tugged at the jacket to prove his point. “It has birds on it.” A smile tugged at Sakura's mouth and she gestured for him to turn so she could see the back panel better.

 

“So it does,” she said. “But nothing else is different.” This time, Shikamaru's smile as distinctly smug.

 

“I'm too tall to fit into any of their spare kimono,” he told her. Sakura laughed and punched him none too gently on the shoulder.

 

“Of course you are,” she said. “Tenten and I are going to go around, check out the stalls, talk to people, want to come?” Shikamaru considered it, but shook his head.

 

“Maybe later,” he said. The group of children had not dispensed, and in fact had grown to a solid ten boys and girls combined. The sacrifice appeared to be a slim, dark haired boy with startling blue eyes, dressed in an equally blue kimono set. He edged closer to them as they spoke, Shikamaru keeping half an eye on him, until the boy took a deep breath and came to a stop directly in front of him. The boy stood there silently for a moment, chest puffed out in false bravado before Shikamaru gave in.

 

Without a word he reached behind him, picking up a small bag, and offered it to the boy. “Happy new year,” he told him, “tell your friends I don't bite.” The boy grinned, obviously keeping in check the urge to peek in the bag.

 

“Seiran said that too,” he said, “but he said it would be rude of him to come over first because you're staying in his ryokan.” Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow and Sakura hid a giggle behind her sleeve. The boy gave them both overly deep bows as a way of thanks before he scurried over to his friends.

 

“What are in the bags?” Sakura asked, head cocked.

 

“¥5000, some chichi dango and an orange.”

 

Sakura raised an eyebrow. “Generous,” she said, before tugging on his pony tail, “you're a softie.” Shikamaru gently batted her hand away and scowled.

 

“Am not,” he said, but didn't get to say anything else before five of the children came up him.

 

“Happy new year,” they chorused and he sighed, but turned to grab a few bags. Tenten was behind him, looking amused, and she dutifully handed him five of the brightly decorated little sacks.

 

“Happy new year to you too,” he said, and they quickly managed a deep, if somewhat sloppy, set of bows and hurried off so their friend's could approach.

 

“This is sweet, Shikamaru,” Tenten said, carrying the box of treat bags on her hip for easier access, “I didn't know you had it in you.”

 

Shikamaru glared unconvincingly at her. “Ino and Hinata arranged it,” he told them, “I think Ino's team did most of the work putting it together. I am merely the delivery boy.” Tenten smiled in a distinctly indulgent way, but didn't attempt to disprove his statement.

 

“Did you seal them to keep the dango and oranges fresh?” she asked, wordlessly handing a bag to very tiny little girl who came forward. The little girl giggled and waddled over to her amused looking mother, who bowed in thanks. The three shinobi bowed back, much to her obvious surprise and the girl's delight.

 

“Yeah,” Shikamaru said, “the seal will break with just a little pressure,” he shrugged. “Since it's unreasonable to ask kids to inflict bodily harm on themselves for an otoshidama.” Tenten nodded while Sakura sighed.

 

“Doing work for Iruka-sensei at the academy has lead me to the conclusion they'd sacrifice a full pint of blood in a heart beat if it meant money and candy,” Sakura said. Shikamaru smiled slightly at that, particularly when a deep voice came from behind them.

 

“You are completely correct in that assessment, Sakura,” Neji said, sliding up just behind Shikamaru and Tenten “the only people children are more dangerous to than themselves are their siblings. You and Tenten both look lovely tonight.” The women smiled at him, Tenten shooting Shikamaru a very fake pout.

 

“Nara wasn't polite enough to point it out,” she said, shoving the basket at Neji. “Now Sakura and I are going stall hopping,” she smiled at them. “We'll get you two sour pusses some food. Apparently it's custom to stock up on the free stuff, because no one really cooks during the day.”

 

The two girls linked arms, smiling widely as they walked away, and laughter floated after them when Shikamaru called back, “I complimented Sakura!”

 

“Of course you did,” Neji said, taking a spot leaning against the other side of the door. “Nice haori.”

 

“Better than boats,” Shikamaru shot back, eyeing Neji's own haori. Neji, in response, sniffed and tugged it a little closer.

 

“They are very dignified boats,” the older jōnin told him lightly. He then gestured to the treat bags. “That was thoughtful of you.” Shikamaru shrugged.

 

“It was mostly team 4 and your cousin, actually. I am but the means of getting it to the public.”

 

Neji chuckled, low and as distracting as always. “Poor Shikamaru, from one of the most in demand tokubetsu jōnin of Konohagakure to glorified postal worker.” Shikamaru had to laugh at that, but said nothing. “I'm surprised you're not asleep, to be frank,” Neji said after a few moment. Shikamaru gestured to the bell.

 

“Figured there wasn't much point until they were done,” he said. “Even I can't sleep through that.”

 

“I'm sure it will echo magnificently,” Neji agreed. As if on cue the monks pulled away from the bell until the only one left was a young boy clad in the colours of the Lightning Temple. As one, the senior monks bowed as low as possible to him, and he in turn bowed to each of them. Several people had drifted closer together while others drifted apart, and Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow, but just watched. Neji gently took the tea from him, placing it on the window sill, but Shikamaru made no real note of it.

 

Two of the monks moved to a pile of _something_ on either side of the giant bell, and several children inched forward. “What are they doing?” Shikamaru asked, voice low enough he doubted Neji could even hear him completely clearly.

 

“You'll see,” the other said, leaning close to whisper in Shikamaru's ear. “Just wait.” Shikamaru turned slightly, ignoring their proximity, and raised an eyebrow but stayed quiet. Neji tugged on his haori, indicating he should take it off. “When the bell goes,” he said, “throw off your haori.” Shikamaru would have questioned the advice – Taiyohashimura was _cold_ but everyone with a haori looked ready to do exactly that.

 

The monks appeared to be finished with their preparations, and people were actually leaning forward in excitement. The youngest monk gave them a semi nervous look, but a nod from one very wizened monk had him turning to the bell and pulling the rope.

 

Several things then happened at once, everyone in the crowd threw their haori as high in the air as they could, Neji and Shikamaru being forced to throw them more to the side than above, and the monks by the piles shouted something and lit what turned out to be fireworks. The explosion of colours held Shikamaru's attention for less than half a second, because without warning Neji grabbed him by the lapels and, to the younger man's extreme surprise, kissed him.

 

It was not an unsure or shy kiss. Neji was just tall enough to have the slightest of height advantages, which he used in combination with the element of surprise to completely fry Shikamaru's brain. For a moment the Nara just stood there, arms limp and eyes wide, but Neji did not seem deterred, particularly not after Shikamaru got his act together enough to actually engage a little.

 

It took him a few seconds, but Shikamaru managed to convince his hands to move, going from limp at his sides to gently resting on Neji's shoulders, neither pushing him away nor pulling him in. He was, however, gratified to feel the other relax slightly under the affirmative action, and couldn't help but smile into the kiss. Neji responded in kind, lips curving ever so slightly against Shikamaru's, and he released Shikamaru's collar in favour of sliding one hand around his neck, rubbing gently, urging Shikamaru's eyes to finally close.

 

A flicker of tongue had Shikamaru strongly considering moving this into the bedroom ASAP, an instinct that warred with his inner limpet. That part of him insisted he should press closer and probably introduce some tongue of his own. A third part suggested oxygen may benefit him some point soon.

 

Going with option two he leaned into the other jōnin, coincidentally straightening out his spine ever so slightly. Neji went with it, wrapping his free arm around Shikamaru's waist to keep them stable. Shikamaru responded by reaching back far enough to gently tug some of Neji's long hair, earning him a groan which totally bypassed his brain and went straight for his groin. Gasping for air he pulled away, eyes wide and not entirely focused. On his face was a look of dazed confusion people like Kiba and Naruto would have _payed_ to see.

 

Of course, if Shikamaru was looking somewhat atypically surprised, Neji was, in turn, looking very uncharacteristically pleased with himself. After a few pounding heart beats Shikamaru managed to ask, “what?” but couldn't quite get anything else out.

 

Neji, who did not seem inclined to let him go at any point, smiled in a way that did things to Shikamaru that Shikamaru didn't really want to happen to him in public. “Hatsuseppun,” he said, “it's the local tradition.” His voice was not loud, but carried easily over the bells and the fireworks. “Tsuki advised me that it's best for renewing a relationship or helpful in encouraging a new one.”

 

“Oh,” Shikamaru said. Kami-sama, if Naruto or Kiba had been here to see him he would have never lived it down. “I...see.”

 

Neji, looking far too amused by this, leaned forward so their noses brushed. “Do you?” he asked, voice a low rumble in his chest

 

Shikamaru blinked rapidly at him a few times, trying to think of something to say but mostly all that was going through his brain was, ' _oh he smells good that was a good kiss_ _wow please talk more_.' Which was distinctly unhelpful. Licking his lips, partly out of nervousness and partly to stall for time he finally managed, “yes.” It was soft and not very sure but it worked and Neji laughed that stupid groin tingling laugh again. Shikamaru took a moment to enjoy that feeling and the sound, a rather dumb smile spreading across his face, before it occurred to him what he was doing and he groaned. “Oh fuck me.”

 

In a fraction of a second Neji's smile went from gentle amusement to predatory desire and he turned his head so their noses no longer touched, letting their lips brush. “Was that a request, Shikamaru?”

 

Shikamaru didn't even have to think about that, instead tangling his fingers in Neji's hair. “Definitely,” he said. In the background, behind Neji, one particular firework went off and formed the shape of a very large heart.

 

Shikamaru, now in the midst of stumbling his way to Neji's room, absolved not to think about that too hard. Of course, if Neji fucked liked he kissed, thinking was not going to be a problem in a few minutes.

 

 


End file.
